Identifying media information and more specifically audio streams (e.g., audio information) using signature matching techniques is well known. Known signature matching techniques are often used in television and radio audience metering applications and are implemented using several methods for generating and matching signatures. For example, in television audience metering applications, signatures are generated at monitoring sites (e.g., monitored households) and reference sites. Monitoring sites typically include locations such as, for example, households where the media consumption of audience members is monitored. For example, at a monitoring site, monitored signatures may be generated based on audio streams associated with a selected channel, radio station, etc. The monitored signatures may then be sent to a central data collection facility for analysis. At a reference site, signatures, typically referred to as reference signatures, are generated based on known programs that are provided within a broadcast region. The reference signatures may be stored at the reference site and/or a central data collection facility and compared with monitored signatures generated at monitoring sites. A monitored signature may be found to match with a reference signature and the known program corresponding to the matching reference signature may be identified as the program that was presented at the monitoring site.